annoying Téa Gardner , Mokuba vs vivian and Rebecca & aftermath
by nerd314314
Summary: Vivian and Rebecca is annoying Téa Gardner and Mokuba. when they get on Mokuba and Téa Gardner's nerves, Mokuba duels vivian and Rebecca. a madeup card will be used. I do not own yugioh. Takes place in Grand Championship arc. Includes a running gag. Sorry for mistakes in story. Includes Implied one sided Mokuba x Téa Gardner( Mokuba has the feelings).


Vivian Wong spot yugi, Téa Gardner and Mokuba after she lost to Rebecca Hawkins. The rest of the gang was eating food, Rebecca spot them too and she saw vivian wong. That made Rebecca mad . Rebecca and Vivian had a fangirl scream and run towards " hi yugi!". Mokuba and Téa Gardner faceplamed and said " oh no yugi fangirls are here.". Yugi try to get away but the fangirls grabbed him and kiss him on his checks. " How dare they do that." Téa Gardner said. Yugi's face had 2 reactions. The 1st one was he enjoyed Vivian's kiss. The 2nd one was he hated Rebecca's kiss. They let go. Rebecca and vivian wong said " Ha ha ha! we kissed yugi!" deciding to team up to annoy Téa Gardner . Téa Gardner was mad but she keep her cool and said " yugi did not want a kiss. He try to get away!". Mokuba nooded his head and agreed with her and said " I agree with Téa Gardner . Yugi did not want the kiss. I can't blame him I would try to run away from you two if you two try to kiss me an don't get any ideas.". Vivian and Rebecca said " we won't try to kiss Mokuba, Téa Gardner 's boyfriend.". yugi did not know how to react to that. Téa Gardner and Mokuba blushed and yelled " we are not a couple. we are just friends. Just leave us alone". Rebecca and vivian wong said " I can't undestand why Mokuba has a crush on you, You are not attractive , box hair shaped girl! ". Yugi spoke to yami yugi " Do you think Mokuba has a crush on Téa Gardner ?". Yami yugi said " no but we need a keep eye on him. " Téa Gardner was about to say something but she could tell Mokuba had something to say to these two fangirls. Mokuba said " she is more attractive than both of you put together . She said leave us alone. leave now or I will make you two leave!" activiting his dueldisk his brother gave him as a gift. " we are not leaving. It's time to duel! This will be a 2 vs 1 duel" Rebecca and vivian activited their dueldisks. Then all of 3 them said " Duel!"

Vivian went 1st. she said " I summon Kung Fu Nyan Nyan in attack mode. I end my turn.". Rebecca went 2nd and said " I draw!". Rebecca said " oh no I bricked!" to herself. Rebecca said " I set 1 card. I end my turn!". Mokuba said " My turn, I draw! I play Mystical Space Typhoon to desory Rebecca 's set! I then normal summon Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode. I attack Rebecca directly! Rebecca yelled " oh no!" when her lifepoints went down to 2200. Mokuba said " I set 2 cards. My turn is over!". " go Mokuba " Téa Gardner said. Vivian said " I draw! I play a spell card called Lifeforce bond. I pay half of my lifepoints !I destory all of my monsters. I then special summon Dragon Lady ignoring it's summoning conditions and effects in attack mode. It can't be destoryed by spells or traps. It can attack you directly this turn twice. After I play this card, I must directly go to my battle phase! I can't use no effects in the battle phase!". Mokuba watched as vivian's lifepoints drop to 2000 and special summon Dragon Lady in attack mode. Rebecca yelled " finish him!". Vivian said " Dragon Lady attack you directly!". Mokuba said "one down one to go! I play Magic cylinder! It negates your attack. Then you take 2500 points of damage since Dragon Lady had 2500 attack points. " No!" vivian screamed while her lifepoints hit zero! " yes! one down one to go!" Téa Gardner screamed. Rebecca said " I will not lose to Téa Gardner's boyfriend, I draw!". Mokuba and Téa Gardner yelled " we are not a couple!". Rebecca said " I play pot of greed!". Mokuba said " I play my counter trap, Solemn Judgment! I pay half of my lifepoints to negate pot of greed!". Rebecca watched Mokuba's lifepoints went down to 2000 and see her card negated. Rebecca said to herself with a worried face "I hope he fall for this bluff move or I will lose this duel because my hand is a brick. Eventhough I have a little lifepoint edge.". Rebecca said with a worried face " I set 1 card. My turn is over.". Mokuba said " I know that facedown is a bluff i saw your worried face meaning your hand is bad.". Rebecca said to herself " oh no he knows!". Mokuba said " I draw! I summon Shining Friendship in attack mode. Both my monsters attack you directly!". Rebecca yelled " No!" when her lifepoints hit zero! "yes ! Mokuba won!" yugi and Téa Gardner said. Vivian wong and Rebecca run away salty because they was dueling champions but they lost to Mokuba while teaming up against Mokuba. " why was they thinking i was in a relationship with Téa Gardner?" Mokuba asked. " Most likely because I am about the only female you hang out. " Téa Gardner said. Mokuba and yugi nooded to show they agree to Téa Gardner's statement. yami yugi and yugi was thinking that Mokuba might have a crush on Téa Gardner . They keep their thoughts in their head. Then Mokuba, Téa Gardner and yugi went to find the rest of the gang to inform who Joey's next opponent was.


End file.
